Katali
The Kalati are a middling species home to the planet Baracal Novi. While their future seemed bright upon arriving on the galactic scene, that potential was ruined after being persuaded to join the Nironian Collective by the infamous Niron himself. With this alliance, the Katali were sucked into a conflict they could not hope to comprehend and their population dropped exponentially over the course of the next century. Consequently, the insectoids have distanced themselves from the rest of the galaxy and reorganized back into disorganized tribes after the utter genocide of their people and dissolution of their governing body. Biology The Katali are an insect-like bipedal species layered with a chitin exoskeletal system. Their size and shape vary depending on the region of their home world: those in the northern quadrant are usually bulkier and hold a pale hue to their chitin, while those in the south are more tall and gaunt with darker shades of gray and black (see right). However, all Katali have three long fingers on each hand and varying amounts of antennae. The Katali possess an average height of 8ft, though majority prefer to assume a hunched position, putting them at around 6'5". Their vision is similar to that of the Humans, but have a broader field of view due to the placement of their eyes. The average lifespan of a Katali male is 120 years. History House Conflict The Katali people have existed for several millennia, their origins similar to that of other races in the galaxy. Originally, the species lived off the waste of wildlife and scavenged for whatever food they could find, whether it be fruits and berries or the dead, rotting meat of fallen wildlife. As the species developed and adapted, they began to form speech and hunting packs; these packs led to the creation of houses. The original houses consist of House Archon, House Val, and House Yubo. In the first years of the Houses, tensions quickly rose as the power struggle began between Archon and Val, using the land of House Yubo as a battleground. This resulted in the near elimination of House Yubo, with survivors splitting off to create House Drada and House Lo'Vos with the hopes of avoiding future conflicts. While House Val prospered in the fields of technology and medical development, House Archon built military Strength and Prowess. The two growing houses of Drada and Lo'Vos continued to recover, working with one another with hopes of eventually combining. However, these aspirations were little more than wishful thinking as each respective leader held different ideals and wants for their people. No tensions arose, but their efforts of combining ceased for the time being. Secession Era With the Grand Alliance dissolved and both the Nironian Collective and Systems Coalition trying to procure as much space as possible, it was inevitable somebody would get caught in the middle. With the Katali testing their luck at early space travel, a Nironian patrol happened upon one of their launches. Within days, Nironian diplomats were on the planet's surface decoding their language and brokering a deal. Before the Systems Coalition were even aware of the Katali's existence, the Ardollons managed to recruit them into the Nironian Collective and turn Baracal Novi into a crucial refueling station through a mixture of espionage and diplomacy, though almost entirely the former. The Systems Coalition eventually discovered the new station within the week and considered it an act of war. After centuries of mounting tension, the situation exploded like a powder keg above the Katali homeworld. Millions died on both sides over the next century, while the Katali were nearly wiped from the face of the galaxy. Those who remained on Baracal Novi swore off the galaxy and adopted an isolationist policy, while those who managed to escape either took refuge in the manipulative arms of the Nironian Collective or a host of vacant planets scattered throughout Katali space. Invasion and Aftermath Nearly eradicated once again in the Ubiar Invasion, most surviving Katali reluctantly followed Tylisk Yubo to the Andromeda Galaxy or left Baracal Novi for the final time. Many survivors now act as refugees across the galaxy, hanging onto their dying culture as best they can. Culture Economy While following the Galatic Credit, the Katali Houses still trade material goods on their home planet. The most common items of trade are various fruits, meats, cloth and other fabrics, and native minerals. Markets are common along popular trade routes and in the larger cities, but some can be found in outposts. Religion While some houses have abandoned traditional religions, the other houses choose to praise their Prime like deities. This does cause conflict between the ideals of the houses but has only once resulted in a full-scale battle. In the earliest days, the Prime was always regarded as a deity, bringing peace and safety to his people. Females are not allowed to be Primes but are fully capable of being advisors to the Prime or second in command for houses which abandoned their deity status. Government The Katali people follow a more tribal system of houses and clans, choosing their leaders based on strength and security for the house. Leaders are normally referred to as Kell in their native tongue or Prime in English. The houses normally hold tension with each other, but have been seen banding together in times of need; this involves famines, droughts, and war. Annually, each respective Prime meets to discuss foreign affairs, economic stability, and galactic influence on their world. Military Each House has their own varying militaristic forces, with land crawling vehicles and spacecraft. House Archon holds the largest force, yet the smallest amount of spacecraft. House Val holds the largest amount of spacecraft, yet holds the weakest ground force. The other house militaries are all dependent on their region on the planet. Category:Races Category:Non-Assembly Races